C'est dur d'être amoureux de l'inaccessible
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago est amoureux de Harry mais il n'ose pas lui dire...pas original comme histoire mais venez lire quand même Slash HarryDrago


**C'est dur d'être amoureux de l'inaccessible**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP et d'autres couples mais je dis rien, à vous de deviner.

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre homme, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago, Harry, Severus, Crabbe, Goyle. (Ca en fait du monde)

Disclamer: Heureusement qu'ils sont pas à moi parce que vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils préféreraient aller voir ailleurs.

Genre: Romance et tristesse

Petit mot: Voilà une histoire que j'ai faite, y'a déjà un mois mais j'avais pas le courage de le recopier et vu le sujet de la fic, j'étais pas motivée. 

J'ai rien d'autre de spécial à vous dire sinon, bonne lecture à tous. ^_______^

Non! Non! Non! C'est impossible. Ca ne peut pas m'arriver, pas à moi. Je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive. Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui? Il est inaccessible, je ne l'aurais jamais. Je le sais. Quand je le vois avec elle, je sens mon monde se briser en mille morceaux. Quand je le vois l'embrasser, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne supporte plus tout ça.

J'avais réussi à devenir ami avec lui. Après 6 ans de querelles, j'avais enfin put l'approcher. J'avais enfin put montrer que j'avais toujours voulu être son ami et que ce qui s'est passé au début de notre première, n'était qu'une erreur. Une erreur qui nous a amené à nous haïr toutes ses années même si pour moi, ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine à bien y penser.

C'était surtout un amour caché, quelque chose que j'avais au fond de moi. Je pense que ça a toujours été ainsi, j'ai toujours ressenti de l'amour pour lui. La seule chose était que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer jusqu'à récemment. Après plusieurs tentatives pour lui montrer que je ne me moquais pas de lui, nous sommes finalement devenus amis.

********Flash back

J'étais à la bibliothèque. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. J'aime sentir l'odeur des vieux livres emplirent mes narines. Je travaillais sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement difficile. C'est là que je le vis. Je le regardais entrer dans cette bibliothèque, seul. Je me suis dit que c'était ma chance pour lui montrer encore une fois que je voulais être son ami et pourtant à cet instant, je ne fis rien.

Je le regardais juste avancer avec lenteur dans les rayons. Ses yeux parcourant les ouvrages, cherchant un livre qui pourrait sûrement l'aider à faire le même devoir sur lequel j'étais en train de plancher moi-même. Devoir que j'ai complètement délaissé quand je l'ai vu entrer dans cette pièce.

Je le regardai, le dévisageant constatant  qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose que je ressentais pour lui et que ce n'était pas seulement un désir physique. C'était plus que ça et je le savais. C'était vraiment plus intense que ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant pour quiconque.

Pris d'une impulsion, je me levai. Il fallait qu'il me croie mais comment lui prouver? Lui montrer mes sentiments? Hors de questions. Ca risquerai de créer un fossé encore plus grand entre nous et puis il sortait déjà avec Granger. Ca me donne mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

Il fallait que je lui prouve que j'étais de son côté, que je pouvais trahir mon père juste pour son amitié. Je m'avançai vers lui et j'étais vraiment très anxieux mais décidé. Je me trouvai derrière lui et posais une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit avec surprise que c'était moi.

-Malfoy, me dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour te convaincre?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive franchement? Ca m'étonne que tu t'abaisse à ça.

-Je te l'ai dis Harry. Je veux vraiment être ton ami.

Je disais ça avec tristesse. Il ne me croyait encore pas mais je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais toujours été odieux avec lui, donc je ne m'étonnais pas qu'il réagisse mal.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te le prouver, repris-je suppliant presque. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

-Vraiment? Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois te faire confiance.

-Tu le peux, je t'assure. Je ne mens pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'abaisserais jamais sans une bonne raison.

-Et s'en est une?

Que je n'aime pas son ton froid! J'aime mieux voir son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux pétiller de bonheur mais à cet instant, rien de tel ne se reflétait. Je ne captais aucune émotion en lui. Je ne savais pas si un jour il pourrais me faire confiance.

-Oui, dis-je. C'est une bonne raison. Je te laisse encore réfléchir mais crois-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années.

J'avais la tête baissée et ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure inaudible étant donné que je ne parlais déjà pas fort pour ne pas troubler le silence de la bibliothèque. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint par le bras.

-Attends, me dit-il. Je veux bien te croire. Tu m'as l'air sincère mais un seul faux pas et je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui souris. Il fit de même ce qui m'étonna étant donné le propos qu'il venait de tenir.

-Tu faisais quoi? Me demanda t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Le devoir de métamorphose.

-Je peux m'installer avec toi?

J'hochais la tête. On était devenu ami. Pas encore l'amitié qu'il ressentait envers Weasley mais c'était une amitié naissante.

********Fin de flash back

Je me lamentais vraiment contre ce que je ressentais, ce que je ressens toujours. Je suis en train de marcher en leur compagnie. J'ai envie de fuir devant le spectacle que donne Harry. J'aimerais tellement être à la place de Granger. Je baisse la tête. Ca devient écœurant. Je m'arrête en pleine marche et retourne sur mes pas. Je veux être ailleurs qu'ici. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux vraiment pas supporter ça.

-Drago, où vas-tu? Me demande Harry.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Il ne comprendrait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il est trop naïf.

-Je. . .J'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir, dis-je d'une voix peu sur de moi.

-Tu nous rejoins vers le lac. On sera là bas.

-Ok!

Je repars, hâtant le pas. Je cours presque. Il faut que je remonte vite avant de pleurer pour de bon devant tout le monde. J'ai appris à pleurer. Pendant des années, je ne l'avais jamais fait mais depuis que j'étais son ami mes larmes sortaient plus souvent. La première fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était à la mort de mon père. Mon père ayant trahi Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi il avait fait ça mais c'était la chose la mieux qu'il faite de toute sa vie.

********Flash back

Je me trouvais sur le toit de l'école. Je venais d'apprendre que mon père était mort de la main de Voldemort. On m'a dit qu'il avait voulu le trahir. C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a dit. Lui aussi était triste. Il m'a avoué qu'il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux et qu'il avait pensé à moi avant de mourir.

Rogue n'a pas voulu me dire la raison. Quoiqu'on puisse penser, j'aimais mon père. Quand le professeur de potion m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à moi avant de mourir, ça avait fait tilt dans ma tête. Je lui avais dit que j'étais avec Harry et il ne m'avait rien. C'est ce qui m'avait étonné le plus. J'avais pensé qu'il m'en voudrait mais il n'avait rien dit et m'avait même souri. Quand j'y repense, ça me fait bizarre.

Je regardai les étoiles mais elles se brouillaient au fur et à mesure que je pensais à mon père. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire avant qu'il ne meure. On a toujours des regrets quand on perd quelqu'un. Et à ce moment là, j'en avais beaucoup. J'aurai voulu le connaître mieux. Je pleurais. Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça mais dans un sens ça me soulageait. Je me sentais bien, à chaque goutte d'eau, je me sentais libre. Je n'avais plu vraiment de contrainte.

-Drago?

Je sursautai. J'avais été pris dans un moment de faiblesse mais je m'en fichais. Dans n'importe quelle situation, ça m'aurait été égal. Je me retournais et essayer à travers mes larmes de voir celui qui m'avait fait peur même si, à n'en pas douté, je savais que c'était lui.

-Harry?

Il s'approchait de moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Je portais à nouveau mon regard vers les étoiles. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. J'appréciais qu'il doit à côté de moi. Pour un fois que l'on était seul tous les deux, c'était un moment privilégié entre nous. Quelque chose d'intime. J'étais heureux à cet instant et pourtant mes larmes ne cessaient de sortir. Je brisai le silence.

-Il me manque, dis-je.

Il s'approchait de moi et passait un bras autour de mes épaules. J'appréciais ce contact intime même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Je savais qu'il était là juste parce qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et comme tout bon ami, il se devait de me consoler.

Ca me faisait plaisir mais aussi mal parce que je me disais que je ne pourrais l'avoir autrement. Il ne m'a rien dit et a resserré cette petite étreinte autour de mes épaules. J'essayais de me retenir de pleurer encore plus mais c'était peine perdue. J'avais envie de me laisser aller plus. Je voulais qu'il me voit comme ça. Alors, j'éclatais en sanglot, j'entourais mes bras autour de ses épaules, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, laissant couler mes larmes sur sa peau douce.

Il me resserra un peu plus contre lui mettant cette fois ses bras autour de ma taille. Je le serrais possessivement, ayant des soubresauts à cause de mes pleures. Je mis un temps avant de me calmer. Je n'avais pas remarqué à cet instant qu'il me caressait le dos pour me clamer et quand je m'en aperçus, je ressentis un léger frisson me parcourir.

Je m'écartais de lui à regret, le regardant dans les yeux. Il a vraiment des yeux merveilleux et durant ce moment, ils me parurent féeriques. De vrais joyaux.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il avec une douceur insoupçonné dans la voix.

-De m'être laisser aller. 

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est humain. Je comprends. Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents.

C'est vrai, il a perdu ses parents et bien avant moi, même si dans mon cas, il ne s'agit que de mon père. Je l'avais oublié à ce moment. Il n'y a que lui qui pouvait me comprendre. Il n'y avait que lui.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

-De rien. Je serais toujours là au moindre problème.

Il m'avait fait un sourire radieux. Le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vus. Je m'aperçus que je l'aimais vraiment.

********Fin du flash back

Il a toujours été là ensuite. Il a tout fait pour vaincre Voldemort et bien entendu, il a réussi. Je n'en avais jamais douté. Maintenant, nous entamons notre dernière année à Poudlard. J'en suis content dans un sens mais aussi, malheureux parce que je vais sûrement moins voir Harry, après. Et puis, il a l'air vraiment attaché à sa copine.

J'arrivais dans la salle commune et je montais au dortoir. Je me couchais sur le lit et je ne put m'empêcher de pleurer. Je le hais mais je l'aime. Pourquoi faut-il que j'aime l'inaccessible? J'avais dit à Harry que je reviendrais mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne veux pas affronter ça.

Bon sang! Je suis devenu un vrai lâche. Il faut que je me reprenne. J'entends des bruits de pas dans la chambre. Je n'y prête attention que quand je sens mon lit s'affaisser.

-Drago, ça va?

Je me relève légèrement, me mettant en position assise et essuyant mes larmes comme je peux.

-Oui, Grégory, ça va.

-Mais bien sur. Tu pleure et tu vas bien. Ne me la fais pas à moi. Ne fais plus ça maintenant.

Dire que je le considérais comme un imbécile tout comme Vincent d'ailleurs. Je me suis trompé. Ils ont été de vrais amis et ne se sont pas laissés embarqués par Voldemort. En fait, ils se sont vraiment montrés des amis durant ces derniers mois. Je leur ai même avoué que j'aimais Harry.

Ils ne m'ont fait aucun reproche et même toujours soutenus. Les gens peuvent vraiment changer parfois. Je suis souvent avec eux mais je traîne aussi avec Harry. Je crois que Vincent et Grégory aiment mieux être tous les deux. Mais ils essaient toujours de me protéger comme ils l'ont toujours fait mais c'est différent. Ce n'est plus tellement physiquement qu'ils le font, c'est moralement.

********Flash back

J'étais dans le dortoir et je pensais toujours à mon père quand Vincent et Grégory sont entrés. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'adressent la parole.

-Drago?

Je relevai la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient inquiets. Sur le moment, je me demandai bien pourquoi.

-On s'inquiète pour toi, reprit Vincent.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a aucunes raisons.

-Si, il y en a. On voit que tu n'es pas bien.

-Mon père me manque, avouais-je finalement.

-Je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas que ça, me dit Grégory. Tu nous cache quelque chose. Ca te ferait du bien d'en parler et on est là pour ça. On est prêt à t'écouter.

Sur le moment, j'étais déstabilisé mais je souriais. Je compris que je les avais mal jugé et je me confiais à eux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a quelque chose. J'espère seulement que vous ne le prendrez pas mal.

-Si c'est parce que tu es ami avec Potter. On le sait, ça ne nous gêne pas, dit Grégory.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça. C'est quelque chose de plus personnel mais c'est vrai que ça concerne Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

J'hésitais à leur dire que l'on est amoureux, surtout quand cette personne se trouve être un homme et surtout son ancien ennemi. Mais je me lançais. J'avais envi de leur dire et j'avais confiance.

-Je suis amoureux.

-Amoureux? De qui? Une Serpentard?

-Non.

-Elle est dans une autre maison. C'est pas Granger?

Rien que d'entendre son nom, j'avais envie de jeter quelque chose sur le mur pour me défouler.

-Non, bien sur que non. Et ce n'est pas "elle", dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Tu veux dire. . .?

Vincent ne finit pas sa phrase comprenant où je voulais en venir. Et c'est Grégory qui la termina.

-Que tu es homosexuel?

-Oui.

J'étais gêné et rouge. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Grégory posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas? Repris-je.

-Non, du moment que ce ne soit pas l'un de nous deux que tu es amoureux, dit Grégory en rigolant.

-Non, je vous rassure.

-Alors qui est-ce?

-C'est Harry.

Il y eut un grand vide et je vis leurs regards pleins d'étonnements. Puis Grégory reprit la parole, enlevant sa main qui était resté sur mon épaule.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Hum!

-On te soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive.

-Merci, je vous ai toujours mal jugé. J'en suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Je leur souris. Ca me soulageait d'avoir put me confier. Je me sentais bien mieux après ça.

********Fin du flash back

-Drago? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est Harry, c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je me sens vraiment mal en le voyant.

-C'est parce qu'il est avec miss-je-sais-tout?

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour savoir toujours ce que je pense. On dirait que je suis totalement transparent à ses yeux.

-Oui. Ca me tue de le voir avec elle.

-Quand tu dis que ça te tue? Tu ne le pense pas?

-Non, bien sur et puis je pense que tu ne me laisserais pas faire.

-C'est vrai. Tu es notre ami à Vincent et à moi et on ne te laisserai pas te détruire.

Je souris. Ca me fait plaisir ce qu'il me dit et je me sens légèrement mieux mais ce n'est pas totalement le cas.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire?

-Quoi?

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Hein? T'es fou, il va me rire au nez ou même me rejeter et ce serait pire.

-Oui mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne sera jamais sa réaction. Et, tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te torturer comme ça. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Peut-être qu'il a raison mais ça me fait peur.

-Je ne sais pas Grégory.

-Réfléchis bien Drago. Toi qui a toujours été au devant des choses, je penses que tu devrais lui dire et voir sa réaction. S'il réagit mal, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais aller le voir.

-Content de te l'entendre dire. Vas-y maintenant. Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

-Merci.

Il ne me répond pas. Je me lève de mon lit. Je pense qu'il a raison. Après tout, je n'ai rein à perdre. Je vais dans la salle de vains et me rafraîchis le visage. Je sors de la salle commune et me dirige dehors. Je sais qu'il sont vers le lac, Harry me l'a dit. Harry. Je me demande comment il va réagir. Je me dirige vers le lav et aperçois le petit groupe. J'arrive à leur hauteur.

-Drago? Dit Harry en souriant. Assied-toi. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

-Heu. . .Oui.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir.

-Non, dis-je d'un voix plus froide que je ne le voulais.

Il me regarda avec étonnement et je repris.

-Harry, je peux te parler en privé?

-Oui.

Il se lève sous le regard désapprobateur de Granger. Je la soupçonne de savoir ce que je ressens pour lui. Après tout, elle est assez intelligente pour le deviner. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse. Nous partons Harry et moi. Nous nous retrouvons vers la forêt interdite.. Je m'arrête et lui tourne le dos. Je suis très nerveux et j'ai peur.

-Que se passe t-il Drago? Tu m'as l'air soucieux.

-Hum! C'est assez délicat, dis-je d'un ton tremblant.

-vas-y, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On est ami.

-Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas sur que l'on sera encore après ce que je t'aurais dit.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Je me retournai, m'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que nos visage ne soient plus très loin. Mes larmes menaçaient de sortir encore une fois mais je ne les laisserais pas gagner le combat.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est délicat.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Très bien. C'est assez dur pour moi de t'avouer ça mais je te dois la vérité. Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, nous avons été ennemi mais c'était un gros mensonge et c'est ce qui m'a amené à être ton ami mais ce n'est pas que pour ça. Ce que je veux dire, 'est que c n'est pas vraiment de l'amitié que je ressens pour toi et je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine que je ressentais durant ses six dernières années.

-Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda t-il troublé.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi Harry.

Il ne me répond pas et reste bouche-bée. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais je ne me contrôle pas. Sans attendre, je le prends par la taille et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste pour lui prouver que c'est vrai.

Harry ne réagit pas, sûrement trop choqué par la nouvelle et d'ailleurs je me surprend d'avoir put lui dire avec tant de facilité. Je me sépare de lui après seulement quelques secondes. Je le vois qui commence à reprendre ses esprits. Je m'attends à une réaction violente de sa part mais elle ne vient pas.

Il fait des pas en arrière, pose un mains sur ses lèvres, se retourne et part en courant. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette réaction. Je devrais peut-être en être heureux mais je ne le suis pas. Il va sûrement retrouver les autres et surtout sa petite amie.

Si ça se trouve, je l'ai jeté directement dans les bras de Granger et il n'y aura sûrement jamais plus rien. Je commence à regretter mes paroles et mon geste. Encore plus malheureux qu'en partant, je retourne à ma salle commune.

********

Ca fait déjà une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à harry. Je reste avec Vincent et Grégory. Ils essaient de me consoler mais ça ne marche pas. Je me morfond et ça se ressent dans mes attitudes et dans mes dernière notes. Rogue, lui-même, a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et je lui ai tout dit. Tout. D'ailleurs, lui aussi m'a confié certaines choses notamment sur lui et mon père et ce qu'il l'a poussé à trahir Voldemort.

********Flash back. Deux jours plus tôt.

Rogue m'avait appelé après les cours. Je marchais traînant les pieds. Je le faisais souvent depuis ce fameux jour. Le cour de potion était le dernière de la journée donc je savais que j'avais pas à me presser. Je savais aussi que Rogue ne me lâcherait pas sachant cela. Je m'approchais de son bureau mais il se leva, s'installa à une des tables et me dit de prendre place à ses côtés. Je fis ce qu'il me dit.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Que se passe t-il?

-Rien, monsieur.

-Je ne vous parle pas en tant que professeur, Drago. C'est en temps qu'ami.

Ca me surprit. J'avoue que je pensais pas que Rogue puisse se comporter comme ça.

-Alors? Reprend t-il. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

-C'est personnel, professeur.

-C'est à propos de Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Est-ce que je suis si transparent que ça pour que tout le monde sache qu'il s'agit de Harry?

-Oui, c'est ça. Je. . .je. . .

-Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vous jugerais pas.

-Vous avez remarqué alors?

-Oui.

-Je l'aime, monsieur, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il me prit par les épaules et ça me réconforta. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être si compréhensif.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Moi-même je ressens un grand vide aujourd'hui.

-Vous voulez dire que. . .

-Oui, j'aime les hommes Drago et un en particulier mais il est mort.

-Mort?

-Hum! C'était votre père, me dit-il sur un ton de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Sur le coup, je reste dans voix. Severus Rogue aimait mon père?

-Je lui ai dit, reprit-il. Je lui ai dit quand nous étions jeunes. Nous sommes restés ensembles puis nos chemins se sont séparés mais je n'ai pas put l'oublier.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes restés seul?

Il me sourit et je compris que c'était le raison.

-Vous savez, notre père vous aimez Drago. Il est mort pour vous protéger.

-Comment ça?

-Il ne voulais pas que vous suivez sa trace. Il voulait vous protéger. D'ailleurs, il m'a protégé aussi en ne révélant pas que j'étais un traître à Voldemort.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il me disait puis je m'aperçu de quelque chose mais avant même que je lui pose la question, il y répondit comme s'il avait sur ce que je voulais lui demander.

-Oui, il aimait votre mère Drago. Ca, il n'y a aucun doute.

-Mais, il vous aimait aussi.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux plus vraiment le savoir maintenant mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime toujours et ce sera ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il m'a demandé de vous protéger et c'est ce que je compte faire.

-Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas me protéger de l'amour, monsieur.

-Je sais.

-Merci. Ca m'a fait du bien de vous parler.

-Moi aussi, je suis content d'avoir put te parler. Et pour Potter, j'espère que ça s'arrangera.

-Oui, j'espère aussi.

Je me levai et sortait la salle de classe.

********Fin du flash back

J'ai appris que Harry ne sortait plus avec Granger. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Mais était-ce à cause de moi? Je le voyais  qui semblait malheureux et ça me faisait mal. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Après avoir entendu que c'était Granger qui l'avait quitté, je me disais qu'il devait vraiment être mal mais je n'osais pas aller le voir après ce qui s'était passé. Je marchais dans le parc, près du lac puis je m'arrêtais au bord de l'eau.

-Drago?

Je sursautai et je failli tomber la tête dans l'eau mais je me retins à temps. Je me tournai pour voir que Harry était près de moi. Sans que je comprenne, je me sentis basculé en arrière avec un masse pas vraiment lourde mais pas non plus légère sur moi.

Je constatais que c'était Harry et qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou mais aussi de l'eau. Je m'aperçu qu'il sanglotait dans le creux de mon épaule. Ca me rappelait le jour où j'avais pleuré quand on était sur le toit. Les rôles étaient inversés à ce moment là.

-Harry?

Il s'écarta de moi et je restais toujours sur le dos ne pouvant bouger en voyant les larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux. Il restait au-dessus de moi.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu Harry? C'est à cause de Granger? C'est parce qu'elle t'a laissé tomber?

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je me redressais pour mieux le regarder.

-On a décidé ensemble que c'était mieux de se séparer, me dit-il.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? Demandais-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

-On a constaté qu'on ne s'aimait pas. Elle aime Ron et elle m'a fait remarqué que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette dernière phrase me figea. Je ne pouvais plus articuler un mot. J'attendais qu'il reprenne mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de moi et dans que je comprenne nos lèvres se touchaient. Quel contact doux. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça. Il a les lèvres si douces.

Il ouvrit les bouche et je fis de même et quand nos langues se touchèrent, ce fut plus que j'espérais. Ma langue caressait sienne et il faisait pareil avec la mienne. Après un long moment, nous nous séparons et Harry se mit à parler tandis que j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits.

-C'est toi que j'aime Drago. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment compris quand tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi et que tu m'as embrassé.

-C'est vrai? Dis-je comme si ça me paraissait quelque chose d'irréel.

-Oui, je t'aime vraiment Drago.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Je ne pensais pas que je puisse être aussi heureux. Je pensais qu'il était inaccessible mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était inaccessible pour les autres. C'est quand même dur d'être amoureux, surtout quand ce n'est pas réciproque mais quand celui qu'on aime, t'aime aussi, c'est magique.

Fin 

C'est nuuuuuuuuuulllllll. Ah! Je l'aime pas cette fic. Elle est mal écrite et y'a trop de dialogue. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé? Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


End file.
